Love don't Roam
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Noël ! Une période magnifique ! Une période qui, sur Terre, est synonyme de paix. Sauf que ce n'est jamais vraiment le cas des Noël du Docteur. Et Rose Noble va l'apprendre à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de Rose Noble.

Le titre fait directement référence à la chanson «Love don't Roam» présente dans la première BO de la série. Cette fic était en cours d'écriture quand l'idée m'est venue de chercher les paroles de cette chanson. Et comme je trouvais qu'elles collaient bien...

Disclaimer : Doctor Who et ses personnages (sauf Rose Noble, sa fille et les Blackos) ne m'appartiennent pas (Comment ça une histoire de droits ?)

Bêta : Arthemis du 44

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Love don't Roam**_

Chapitre 1

- Mais où est-il passé ? Non, pas là... Là non plus... Réfléchis Docteur, réfléchis !

Le Docteur s'agitait autour de la console, à la recherche d'un objet apparemment particulièrement important. Sans succès. Revenant de leur chambre, Rose s'arrêta pour regarder son compagnon échouer dans ses recherches sous le regard amusé de leur fille. La petite était assise sur le fauteuil du pilote et riait aux éclats à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la mine désappointée de son père.

Le Gallifréen était fou de sa fille. Il faut dire que la petite était adorable. Le mélange parfait de ses parents. Elle avait hérité du sourire et du nez de sa mère, au plus grand plaisir de son père. De ce dernier, elle avait gardé les yeux bruns profonds et expressifs, déjà empreints d'une grande sagesse, ainsi que les cheveux bruns en bataille. Elle avait également rapidement pris le pli d'imiter les mimiques de Rose et du Docteur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait attentivement sa fille, Rose regarda quelques mois en arrière, pendant sa grossesse.

_Immédiatement après l'annonce de la grossesse de Rose, le Docteur avait changé leur destination pour New Earth. Ils s'étaient posés à New New York, peu de temps après que lui et Martha aient quitté Novice Hame. Il était sorti seul du TARDIS._

_- Docteur ? Vous venez juste de partir !_

_- Non Hame. Je suis parti il y a des années. Enfin ! Pour moi !_

_- ..._

_- Souvenez-vous des histoires que vous racontais Face de Boe. Quelqu'un comme lui. Et ce qu'il viens de dire. Il avait raison. Je ne suis pas seul. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous._

_Novice Hame avait accepté immédiatement. Elle avait accompagné Rose tout au long de sa grossesse, au grand dam de la jeune femme. L'infirmière l'avait suivie partout, insistant constamment pour que Rose se repose. À quelques semaines du terme, Rose n'en pouvait plus. Après avoir péniblement semé l'infirmière chat dans les couloirs du TARDIS, la future mère s'était dirigée vers la salle de commande._

_- Docteur, s'il te plaît, demande à Hame de me laisser un peu de répit. Peut-être que toi, elle t'écoutera ! _

_- ..._

_- Docteur ?_

_Le Gallifréen était appuyé sur la console, le regard dans le vide, un téléphone à la main. Il n'avait pas remarqué Rose et avait semblé sous le choc._

_- Docteur ?_

_Toujours pas de réponse. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il avait émané de lui une profonde tristesse. Aussi était-elle venue se caler contre le dos son compagnon, l'entourant de ses bras pour le soutenir. Les doigts tremblants du Docteur étaient venus enlacer ceux de sa compagne et il avait soupiré tristement._

_- Sarah-Jane est morte ce matin._

_Les cœurs de Rose s'étaient serrés pour son compagnon. Elle connaissait parfaitement quel lien unissait les deux amis. Ils avaient partagé tellement d'aventures ensemble. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ses cœurs à se serrer. Une violente douleur au ventre l'avait pliée en deux et l'avait forcée à reculer._

_- Rose ?_

_- C'est rien. Juste une contraction plus forte que les autres. Argh !_

_Une nouvelle contraction lui avait coupé le souffle et elle était tombée à genoux. Aussitôt, le Docteur l'avait emmenée à l'infirmerie, suivi de Novice Hame, qui avait finalement réussit à rejoindre le couple. Le trajet avait été relativement court, mais ce fut le trajet le plus long de la vie de Rose. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur de donner la vie et d'être une mauvaise mère. Et bien que son compagnon l'ai convaincu du contraire, l'arrivée imminente de leur enfant avait fait ressortir toutes ses peurs._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas !_

_- Tout va bien, on y est presque._

_- Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Argh !_

_- Calme-toi. Je suis là. Tout se passera bien. Je te le promets._

_Le Docteur l'avait serré plus fort à chaque fois qu'une contraction l'avait fait hurler de douleur._

_Rose lui serait à jamais reconnaissante. Il l'avait soutenu tout au long de l'accouchement, lui épongeant le front, lui murmurant des encouragements et l'aidant à pousser. Plusieurs fois, elle aurait cédée à la panique s'il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à respirer. Le seul moment où il l'avait quittée avait été pour prendre l'enfant que Novice Hame lui avait tendu. Il était revenu immédiatement auprès de Rose, le visage rayonnant de bonheur et des étoiles plein les yeux, pour lui passer le petit paquet de couvertures._

_- Nous avons une fille._

_Rose avait regardé longuement le visage du bébé, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenait son bébé dans ses bras. Leur bébé ! Un petit bout d'elle et du Docteur. Elle n'avait pas les mots pour décrire cet instant magique._

_- Elle est magnifique !_

_- Comme sa maman._

_Sentant les bras de son compagnon autour d'elle et le baiser posé délicatement sur ses cheveux poisseux de transpiration, Rose avait laissé échapper une larme de bonheur et avait donné son nom à sa fille._

_- Sarah-Jane._

_Ému, le Gallifréen avait serré plus fort sa compagne et leur fille avant d'embrasser tendrement Rose._

- Non pas là non plus ! J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était quelque part par ici.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Rose décida qu'il était temps de venir au secours du Docteur. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se rapprocha de la console centrale.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ?

La tête du Gallifréen émergea de derrière la Cheminée du Temps pour découvrir sa compagne brandissant un petit bonnet mauve. Penaud, il se rapprocha d'elle et tendit la main pour s'emparer du vêtement. Mais, plus rapide que lui, Rose mit le bonnet hors de sa portée.

- Il était où, Docteur ?

- Pas sous la console apparemment. Je l'avait laissé là pourtant.

- Oh non ! Tu l'avais jeté SUR la console. En vrac. C'est moi qui l'ai rangé dans notre chambre.

- Mais...

- AVEC les autres vêtements de Sarah-Jane.

Le Docteur ne répondit rien. Décidant qu'il avait été assez puni, Rose l'embrassa tendrement. Son compagnon répondit immédiatement à ce baiser, cherchant par la même occasion à chiper le vêtement des mains de la jeune femme. Mais, celle-ci ayant parfaitement compris la manœuvre du Gallifréen, éloigna plus encore l'objet de ses convoitises. Gardant leurs lèvres soudées, ils luttèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce n'est que le rire cristallin de leur fille qui les firent se retourner vers elle.

Le Docteur vint la prendre dans ses bras et Rose passa l'objet de leur petite guerre à la petite fille. Puis elle prit Sarah-Jane des bras de son père.

- Promet moi que tu viendras.

- Tu sais bien que...

- Maman monte toujours se coucher à 11 h 30 P.M. Et elle prend toujours deux somnifères. Elle ne risquera rien si tu viens à cette heure. J'ai l'impression d'être une fille de divorcés. Une fois avec ma famille, une fois avec toi. C'est le premier Noël de Sarah. Tu ne voudrais pas le louper ? S'il te plaît !

Elle savait parfaitement qu'en utilisant leur fille comme argument, il plierait. Ce n'était pas forcément juste et elle s'en voulait un peu. Mais, comme elle s'y attendait, son compagnon se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant comment résoudre ce terrible dilemme, avant de céder.

- D'accord, je viendrais.

- Merci, Docteur.

Elle l'embrassa et partit dès qu'il eu embrassé Sarah-Jane.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jeune femme resta quelques instants devant le TARDIS et montra le ciel à sa fille. Sarah-Jane n'avait encore jamais vu les étoiles. Les rares fois où elle était sortie du vaisseau, ça avait été pour des balades en plein jour et sur des planètes extrêmement calmes. Rose regardait en souriant le visage émerveillé de la petite fille. Soudain, un éclair parti en direction du ciel, effrayant Sarah-Jane qui se cacha le visage dans l'épaule de sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard, la neige tombait en abondance.

- Sarah-Jane, regarde !

La petite s'exécuta timidement et voyant qu'elle ne risquait rien, s'intéressa à ce nouvel élément qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Rose se tourna alors vers le TARDIS et découvrit son compagnon, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, qui leur souriait. Tous deux rirent de voir Sarah-Jane tenter d'attraper les flocons qui passaient à sa portée. La jeune femme adressa un tendre sourire au Docteur avant de lui demander.

- Excitation atmosphérique ?

- Un classique !

- Atchoum !

Sarah-Jane avait reçu un flocon sur le nez. Rose lui essuya et après un dernier murmure à son compagnon, elle se dirigea vers la maison de Donna et Wilfried.

- À tout à l'heure.

Le Docteur attendit qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue et il activa la Cheminée du Temps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose était dans le salon avec sa mère et son arrière-grand-père. Elle avait ressorti ses vieux jouets et inventait de merveilleuses histoires pour Sarah-Jane.

_La jeune femme avait adoré l'expression de sa mère et de son arrière-grand-père quand ils avaient découvert la petite fille._

_- Mais qui est cette belle petite fille ? Une des protégées de ton compagnon ? Tu offre une fête de Noël à cette petite ? Où est John d'ailleurs ?_

_- Une question à la fois maman, s'il te plaît. John n'est pas là. Il a été retenu à la dernière minute._

_- Il faudra bien que tu nous le présentes un de ces jours tout de même._

_Rose et Wilfried s'étaient regardés tristement. Cependant, Donna n'avait pas remarqué cet échange silencieux._

_- Et comment s'appelle la petite ?_

_- Sarah-Jane. Et elle n'est pas une des protégées de John. C'est sa fille._

_Donna parut choquée._

_- Il a une fille ? Mais elle est si jeune... Rose ! Il t'a trompée ?_

_- NON ! Sarah est ma fille aussi._

_L'ancienne compagne du Docteur prit la mouche._

_- Ta fille ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Avoir un enfant alors que tu es sur les routes ! Au moins ici, tu aurais été suivie régulièrement ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée quand tu as appris ta grossesse ?_

_Sentant l'électricité ambiante, la petite fille se mit à pleurer. Lançant un regard de reproches à sa mère, Rose trouva refuge dans la cuisine. Donna avait voulu la suivre, mais Wilf l'en avait empêchée._

_- Je vais lui parler._

_Il avait retrouvé son arrière-petite-fille près de l'évier. Celle-ci chercha à cacher une larme quand elle l'aperçu._

_- Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît._

_La jeune femme s'exécuta._

_- Je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir._

_- C'est le cas. Mais tu connais les mères. Donna s'inquiète pour toi. Et elle aurait voulu être à tes côtés pour vivre cette aventure._

_- Je sais. Mais..._

_Rose prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer._

_- Sarah-Jane n'est pas humaine. Ne t'inquiètes pas, sa gourmette masque un de ses coeurs. Comment aurait-on expliqué au gynécologue que ma fille a deux cœurs ? Mon infirmière était une habitante de New Earth. Elle sait qui est le Docteur._

_- New Earth ?_

_- La Terre dans des milliers d'années. Et puis, mener ma grossesse à terme sur Terre, ça voulait dire tenir le Docteur à l'écart. Même pour l'accouchement. Je ne pouvais pas lui enlever ces moments privilégiés._

_Wilf soupira. Il comprenait les raisons de Rose. Mais ça le rendait triste de voir que Donna manquait autant d'évènements importants dans la vie de sa fille._

_- On va lui dire que tu te trouvais à l'étranger quand tu as découvert ta grossesse, dans une zone non couverte par le réseau téléphonique. Et que John t'a fait un suivi extrêmement régulier. Après tout, il est censé être médecin et Sarah-Jane est sa fille._

_- Merci grand-père !_

Heureusement, après cette explication un peu tirée par les cheveux, Donna s'excusa auprès de sa fille et se mit à s'occuper de sa petite-fille comme si de rien n'était. Au plus grand plaisir de Rose, l'ancienne compagne du Docteur était immédiatement tombée sous le charme de Sarah-Jane.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans le jardin, le Docteur regardait sa compagne et sa fille jouer sous le regard heureux de l'arrière-grand-père de Rose et de celui toujours un peu éberlué de Donna. Au moins celle-ci semblait-elle heureuse.

Soudain Rose se tourna vers la fenêtre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était là. Elle le sentait. Il était là derrière la fenêtre, attendant de pouvoir venir partager ce Noël avec sa famille. Elle comprenait son impatience. Elle aussi était pressée d'être près de lui. Noël n'avait pas la même saveur pour elle si elle n'avait pas toute sa famille réunit autour d'elle. Et si le fait que Donna doive dormir à l'étage la chagrinait, elle se consolait un peu en se disant qu'au moins elle serait là.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait accroché le regard de son compagnon, elle sentait qu'ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, et elle fit passer dans ce regard tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Rose se tourna vers sa mère.

- Pardon ?

- Tu avais le regard dans le vide.

- J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose avait rompu leur contact visuel. Donna l'aurait-elle vu ? Il se recula un peu plus dans la pénombre. Après quelques secondes de discussion avec Rose, Donna se leva, embrassa tout le monde et monta se coucher. Le Docteur attendit patiemment que la lumière de la chambre de son ancienne compagne s'éteigne. Il attendit encore pour être sûr qu'elle ne redescendrait pas. Aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur sa famille. Sa famille ! Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa famille ! Lui qui avait tout perdu : sa planète, ses amis,... On lui donnait une nouvelle chance de vivre heureux, de se reconstruire un foyer. Il avait encore du mal à croire à son bonheur. Rose étant devenue un Seigneur du Temps, ils pourraient vieillir ensemble. Tout ce qui lui avait été retiré pendant la Guerre du Temps lui était rendu ici. Et quand il regardait Sarah-Jane, il voyait un avenir heureux. La petite fille commença à s'agiter. Il était temps pour lui d'y aller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sarah-Jane s'agitait et chouinait. De petites larmes commençaient même à rouler sur ses joues. Elle aussi avait senti la présence de son père derrière la fenêtre. Et elle commençait à trouver cette partie de cache-cache un peu trop longue à son goût.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi veut aller se coucher.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai même la nette impression qu'elle va se calmer dans quelques instants.

Rose adressa un sourire énigmatique à Wilf et laissa sa fille crapahuter.

Il tardait trop ! Sarah-Jane commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Si son père ne venait pas, et bien elle irait le chercher. On ne la faisait pas attendre comme ça. Ah ça non !

- Tu es sûre qu'elle va se calmer ?

Rose et son arrière-grand-père surveillaient la petite fille qui rampait d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir le Docteur, un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Et c'est en se levant qu'elle répondit à son grand-père.

- Oh oui ! Certaine !

Lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, Sarah-Jane s'était assise et avait tendu ses petits bras vers lui. Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser avant de fermer la porte. Quand il se retourna, Rose était près de lui et appuyait sa tête contre son épaule, regardant leur fille qui boudait gentiment son père en prenant grand soin de dénouer sa cravate.

- Tu l'as fais attendre.

- Et la connaissant, je crois que je vais en payer le prix fort.

Wilfried revint de la cuisine avec trois tasses généreusement remplies. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour contempler ces trois personnes enlacées. Il était clair qu'à cet instant précis, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Ce spectacle tira un sourire au vieil homme.

- Un lait de poule Docteur ?

Le Gallifréen accepta et tous trois, ils trinquèrent. Ce fut Wilfried qui commença, suivit du Docteur et de Rose.

- À la vie !

- Au bonheur !

- À l'amour !

C'est alors que les douze coups de Minuit sonnèrent. Rose embrassa son arrière-grand-père, puis vint le tour de son compagnon.

- Joyeux Noël Docteur !

Joyeux Noël Rose !

C'est alors que survint le drame.

- Sarah-Jane !

La petite-fille avait entrepris de mâchouiller la cravate de son père. Et elle en avait consciencieusement détrempé la moitié, la ruinant pour de bon. Le Docteur récupéra ce qui ressemblait désormais à un étrange bavoir pendant que Rose grondait gentiment leur fille. Tenant la cravate du bout des doigts, le Gallifréen constata l'étendue des dégâts.

- J'ai l'impression qu'aucune de vous n'aimait cette cravate !

Et, ayant déclenché l'hilarité générale, il fourra le bout de tissu dans une de ses poches. Quant à Sarah-Jane, honteuse, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de son père, redoublant ainsi l'hilarité des trois adultes autour d'elle. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de gâcher cette belle soirée en grondant leur petit ange.

Ce fut le Docteur qui rompit cet accès de rire.

- Il est temps de passer aux cadeaux, je crois !

Il déposa leur fille près de l'immense sapin de Noël. Rose le regardait avec un air de surprise teinté de joie alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet qu'il tendit à Sarah-Jane. Celle-ci regarda son père puis sa mère. Voyant que tous deux lui faisaient signe de le prendre, elle s'empressa de s'en emparer et de déchirer le papier. Rose, le Docteur et Wilfried s'installèrent sur le canapé en la regardant faire. Une fois tout l'emballage en morceau, Sarah-Jane regarda attentivement son cadeau, un magnifique chien en peluche.

- Arh ?

- Barf.

La réponse du jouet dû lui plaire car elle s'en saisit et le serra contre elle, sous le regard attendri de ses parents et de son arrière-arrière-grand-père. Rose se tourna alors vers son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une peluche parlante. Elles font fureur au 51ème siècle. Gausapo — la société qui les produit — a inventé un puissant traducteur. Enfin, pas aussi puissant que mon TARDIS, mais très performant. Elles s'adaptent à la langue de leur propriétaire pour toujours répondre à ce qui leur est dit.

Et, comme pour le prouver, Sarah-Jane se mit à chanter une chanson, aussitôt suivie par le chien. Le Gallifréen se tourna alors vers Wilfried.

- J'ai apporté quelque chose pour Donna. Ça ne signifiera probablement rien pour elle, mais pour moi... Pour moi, ça veut dire beaucoup.

Et il avait sorti d'une de ses poches un exemplaire original de « Meurtre au Champagne » qu'il avait tendu au grand-père de son ancienne compagne. Rose comprit instantanément. Et elle serra tendrement la main de son compagnon.

- Et moi ? Je n'ai rien ?

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de répondre, mais ses yeux restaient tristes.

- Attend d'être revenue au TARDIS.

Elle n'avait pas complètement réussit à le détourner du souvenir de son aventure avec Donna. Heureusement, leur fille vint interrompre ce moment solennel en montrant fièrement sa peluche à tout le monde.

- Fluffy !

Cette interruption eu pour effet de sortir le Gallifréen de ses tristes pensées. Il prit Sarah-Jane sur ses genoux pour la reprendre gentiment.

- Non, Sarah. C'est un chien.

- Fluffy !

- Chien.

- Fluffy !

Le Docteur ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire la petite. Ce spectacle était hilarant, aussi Rose et Wilfried eurent bien du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Chi-en !

- Fluffy !

N'en pouvant plus, Rose vint au secours de son compagnon.

- Arrête !

- C'est important qu'elle sache ce que c'est !

- Docteur, elle a huit mois !

- Justement plus on apprend tôt, mieux c'est !

Cette fois, la jeune femme ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Docteur...

- Quoi ?

- Fluffy...

- Quoi ?

- C'est le nom que Sarah-Jane a donné à sa peluche.

Un peu vexé, le Docteur se tourna de nouveau vers Wilf. Rose s'était impunément moquée de lui et elle allait le payer.

- Wilfried, comment était Rose quand elle était petite ?

- Docteur, non !

Mais le Gallifréen ne tint pas compte de l'opposition de sa compagne. En souriant de manière espiègle à la jeune femme, il écouta religieusement ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils se séparèrent. Sarah-Jane avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, son Fluffy serré contre elle. Rose se leva du canapé et prit Sarah-Jane, permettant ainsi au Gallifréen de se lever à son tour. Il aurait très bien pu le faire en gardant Sarah-Jane, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Rose ou de leur fille, il faisait montre de beaucoup plus de précautions.

- Tu veux de l'aide pour ranger grand-père ?

- Oh non ! Je ferais ça avec Donna demain.

Le Docteur posa son manteau sur les épaules de Rose, protégeant ainsi Sarah-Jane du froid extérieur et après avoir dit au revoir à Wilfried, ils sortirent.

Marchant lentement pour ne pas réveiller leur bébé, ils savourèrent ce parfum de fin de fête, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Rose commençait à se sentir fatiguée, fait un peu étonnant car depuis la naissance, ils avaient considérablement ralenti leur rythme de vie. Elle n'avait peut-être plus l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Mais, une fois arrivée au TARDIS, elle se sentait vraiment au bord de l'épuisement. Comme si elle avait couru un marathon.

- Docteur ! Je... Je ne... me sens pas bien.

Celui-ci — qui ouvrait le TARDIS — eut juste le temps de se retourner et de rattraper Rose qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Depuis quelques minutes, il ressentait les mêmes symptômes que sa compagne mais comme à son habitude, il avait lutté pour ne pas se laisser envahir par eux tant qu'ils ne seraient pas en sécurité. Il s'appuya contre un des pans du vaisseau et se laissa glisser en douceur avant de perdre connaissance à son tour.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que le Docteur se réveilla. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Près de lui gisaient son trench-coat et le Fluffy de Sarah-Jane, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de celle-ci ou de Rose. Dans l'air flottait une odeur étrange : un mélange de citron et de métal.

- Bêta 42 !

À la hâte, le Gallifréen ramassa le manteau et la peluche et se rua dans le vaisseau, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il devait protéger la famille de Rose. Le Docteur attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro.

- Réponds ! Réponds ! Réponds ! Réponds !

Heureusement, ce fut Wilf qui décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Wilf, surtout ne laissez pas sortir Donna ! Barricadez portes et fenêtres et ne sortez que quand je vous le dirais ! Un gaz nocif a été libéré dans l'air.

- Par qui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Et Rose ? Et Sarah-Jane ?

Le Seigneur du Temps garda le silence, se demandant ce qu'il devait dire à son ami.

- Docteur ?

- Le gaz n'agit pas de la même manière sur les humains et sur les Seigneurs du Temps. Il vous pousse à l'auto-destruction alors qu'il nous endors quelques heures. Elles vont bien.

Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait au plus profond de lui-même.

- Wilf, je dois vous demander une dernière chose. Prévenez Martha et Luke pour moi.

Il donna les numéros au vieil homme et raccrocha pour se mettre au travail. Courant comme un fou autour de la console, il essaya d'allumer tous les détecteurs possibles. En vain. Chose étrange, le vaisseau semblait atteint. Le Docteur enclencha alors le système de purge du vaisseau. Mais rien ne lui répondit, pas le moindre souffle de vent, pas même un gémissement du TARDIS. Les envahisseurs n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Ils avaient libéré une telle quantité de Bêta 42 qu'ils avaient réussit à paralyser le TARDIS. La quantité de gaz avait dû être libérée dans un laps de temps très court car le vaisseau n'avait pas pu se protéger de l'attaque en fermant le système de ventilation.

Ayant l'intime conviction que les envahisseurs et les kidnappeurs étaient les mêmes personnes, le Gallifréen sortit son tournevis sonique, prit soin de se couvrir le nez et la bouche avec un linge et partit à la recherche du lieu d'émission du gaz. Il s'agissait d'un endroit en hauteur pour pouvoir toucher un plus grand nombre de personnes.

Suivant la trace du Bêta 42, le Docteur progressait difficilement vers Wood Lane. De toute part, il était le témoin d'actes de vandalisme, d'émeutes et de vagues de suicides. Le monde était au bord du gouffre. S'il voulait sauver cette planète, il devait se dépêcher. L'onde émettrice venait du BBC Television Center. Et c'est dans la régie du studio 1 que le Docteur trouva le responsable de ce chaos. Un Blacko !

Originaires de Blacka et allergiques aux différents éléments non originaires de leur planète, les Blackos portent perpétuellement un grand manteau de laine — semblables à ceux portés lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale — ainsi qu'un casque qui leur sert aussi de respirateur.

Le visage fermé, tournevis sonique en avant, le Docteur s'avança derrière le Blacko. Celui-ci, occupé à réguler l'émission, n'avait pas fait attention au Gallifréen. Il devait savoir s'il détenait Rose et Sarah-Jane. Et pour cela, il fit appel à un petit subterfuge.

- Où est-elle ?

Surpris, l'extra-terrestre se retourna. La peur que lui inspirait son adversaire se lisait à la tension de son corps.

- Docteur ! Je vous rencontre enfin. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous avons votre compagne et sa fille ?

- Vous ! Alors ? Où sont-elles ?

Le Blacko se détendit et adopta une attitude qui laissait deviner le sourire cruel né derrière le casque.

- Vous avez mis du temps à venir ici !

- Ne m'obligez pas à me répéter !

Le Blacko secoua la tête.

- Docteur, Docteur, Docteur ! Vous me décevez. Je vous imaginais plus ouvert.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas et s'intima plus de calme. Il était à deux doigts de désactiver le respirateur de cette vermine. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde si cela pouvait lui ramener sa famille. Et dans ce but, il se mit à regarder autour de lui. Et ce qu'il vit le fit s'éloigner. Il était trop tard pour le Blacko.

- Vous auriez dû être plus vigilant !

Alerté, le Blacko tourna la tête. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les voyants passer au rouge. La console lumière explosa, détruisant le respirateur et tuant son propriétaire sur le champ.

Le Gallifréen se mit en mouvement. La production de gaz allait crescendo, menaçant dangereusement de faire exploser le bâtiment. Le plateau était bloqué. Stupides Blackos ! Jamais de solutions de secours ! Les projecteurs, tous allumés à leurs niveaux maximums, apportaient la chaleur nécessaire à la multiplication du gaz. La production était maintenue stable grâce à l'activation et la désactivation de différentes combinaisons de projecteurs. Le Bêta 42 était ensuite évacué grâce au système de ventilation. Mais avec la console lumière rendue hors-service, il était devenu impossible de contrôler correctement la production de gaz.

S'agitant en tous sens, le Docteur cherchait un moyen de stopper le processus. Cependant, le fait qu'un seul Blacko garde le studio le dérangeait énormément. Ils travaillaient toujours en patrouille, et là, il ne rencontrait qu'un seul d'entre eux. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose cligna des yeux. Le réveil était difficile. Luttant contre la fatigue qui l'assaillait encore, elle se leva. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce grise, presque aseptisée. Sa couche était une banquette de métal froid. Sarah-Jane ! Où était sa fille ? Comme si la petite avait lu dans les pensées de sa mère, elle gémit légèrement, elle aussi encore en proie au sommeil. Rose la trouva par terre au pied de sa banquette. Par terre ! Ils avaient osé la mettre par terre, comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

À peine dans les bras de la jeune femme, Sarah-Jane se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt la colère de Rose se mua en une farouche inquiétude. Et elle lut dans les yeux de sa fille une peur immense, ainsi qu'un questionnement intense ? Qu'allaient-elles devenir ? Où était le Docteur ? Se posant les mêmes questions, Rose fut gagnée par la même peur que sa fille. La compagne du Gallifréen connaissait ce genre de situation, elle l'avait vécut plusieurs fois. Mais Sarah ! Ils l'avait toujours tenue éloignée de ce genre d'incidents. Ce n'était en aucun cas la place d'une si jeune enfant. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt les malheurs de l'Univers. Rose dut lutter pour ne rien montrer. Mais elle ne put duper la petite bien longtemps et malgré tous ses efforts pour la rassurer, Sarah-Jane ne cessa de pleurer. Se laissant gagner par la peine de sa fille, quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Rose. Elle serra son bébé contre elle, dans une tendre étreinte. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'elle lui parlait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ton papa viendra bientôt nous chercher, je te le promets. On peut toujours compter sur lui pour rétablir le cours des choses.

Et elle lui raconta son père : ses exploits, ses dilemmes, ses sentiments pour elles... Tout ce qui pouvait rassurer leur fille.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant la place à trois Blackos. Le premier, dans la lumière de la cellule, faisait face à ses deux subalternes. L'un des deux tenait ce qui ressemblait à un fusil surmonté d'une caméra et le pointait sur le premier Blacko. Rose protégea Sarah-Jane et déglutit.

- Dépêche-toi Docteur !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Docteur venait d'arrêter la production de Bêta 42. Mais l'émission continuait. Aussitôt, aidé de son tournevis, il chercha où pouvait se trouver le second émetteur quand tous les écrans de la régie s'allumèrent. Dessus était apparue l'image d'un respirateur plus clair que les autres. Le chef des Blackos !

- Docteur !

On aurait dit qu'il s'adressait à un vieil ami, perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Le visage fermé, le Seigneur du Temps prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le temps de trouver un micro en état de marche.

- Roi Kaltouk !

- Quel plaisir de vous voir sur le champ de bataille.

- Un plaisir non partagé.

- Vous n'êtes pas bavard aujourd'hui ! Où est passé votre verve habituelle ?

- ...

- Pas de réponse ? Non ? J'ai bien une petite idée. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous voulons faire de la Terre notre nouvelle colonie. Et pourquoi se salir les mains quand un peu de gaz rends tous ces humains fous ? Malheureusement, vous êtes toujours dans les parages. Donc, pour prendre cette planète, vous deviez être mis hors d'état de nuire. Et, quoi de mieux que ceci pour vous achever ?

Kaltouk sorti du champ de la caméra, révélant ainsi Rose, leur fille serrée contre elle. L'image tangua légèrement, comme si le cadreur avait vacillé. Le Gallifréen se demanda rapidement si ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui avait perdu l'équilibre sous le choc. La bouche du fusil au bas de l'image ne laissait planer aucun doute quant au sort de celles qu'il aimait.

- Non !

- Oh si, Docteur. Une humaine ! Vraiment, vous me décevez. Vous pourriez avoir tellement mieux. Quel est déjà ce dicton terrien ? Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas ? Enfin. Soldat...

- Attendez !

Ce cri avait été poussé simultanément par le Docteur et sa compagne. Mais le roi ne prêta attention qu'à la jeune femme.

- Une objection, humaine ?

- Quoi que vous vouliez faire, je vous en supplie ! Ne le faites pas devant ma fille. S'il vous plaît !

Un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit avant qu'un Blacko vienne prendre une Sarah-Jane en pleurs des bras de sa mère. Les cris de la petite étaient déchirants, et ils arrachèrent des larmes à ses parents. Celles de la jeune femme, semblèrent toucher légèrement Kaltouk.

- Je ne suis pas sans cœur.

Mais il balaya rapidement le maigre espoir qui aurait pu naitre dans les cœurs de Rose et de son compagnon.

- Avez-vous une dernière chose à dire ?

- Est-ce que le Docteur peut m'entendre ?

- Oui. Dépêchez-vous !

- Docteur, retrouve-la ! Retrouve Sarah-Jane ! Promets-le moi !

Rose regardait la caméra. Le Docteur savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre, le haut-parleur se trouvant dans le casque des Blackos. Et il vit dans le regard de sa compagne qu'elle le savait aussi. Et, dans ces beaux yeux noisettes, il lut aussi quelque chose de très précieux pour lui. Il lui répondit.

- Je te le promet, Rose.

Et les kidnappeurs firent feu.

- Noooooonnnnnnnnn !

Le Docteur avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran le plus proche de lui. Il fixait le corps sans vie de Rose, refusant de croire ce qu'il voyait.

- La Terre est à nous maintenant !

Et les écrans s'éteignirent. Le Gallifréen s'affaissa sur ce qui restait des consoles, le souffle court. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré que ce ne serait qu'une menace. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré une régénération. Mais elle était partie !

- Rose !

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou comme promis, voici le second chapitre de cette fic. Place à la lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Kaltouk était encore dans la cellule avec le tireur. Il contemplait le corps de la jeune femme. Sa fille hurlait dans le couloir, ajoutant de la tension à l'ambiance générale déjà lourde. Le roi des Blackos savourait cet instant. Il avait fait ôter la vie de Rose de sang-froid. Il avait détruit le Docteur et gagné la guerre qu'il menait contre ce dernier. Kaltouk contemplait le corps sans vie de Rose. Le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas trop mauvais goût. Elle était plutôt jolie. Mais les Humains pourrissent tellement vite !

- Débarrassez-vous du corps ! Je déciderais prochainement du sort de l'enfant.

Il allait sortir quand le tireur l'arrêta.

- Pardonnez-moi Altesse, mais... Pourrais-je disposer du corps ? Ainsi que de l'enfant ?

- Pourquoi ?

- En tant que chef scientifique de cette expédition, je souhaiterais pouvoir l'étudier. Votre Altesse, je ne peux que vous encourager à me laisser faire. Je pourrais découvrir d'autres faiblesses de cette race, faiblesses qui pourrait nous être très utile pour conquérir la Terre. Et je voudrais aussi étudier les réactions de l'enfant. Souvenez-vous de ce que sa mère a fait promettre au Docteur ! Cette enfant est très probablement celle du Maitre du Temps. Mi-humaine, mi-Seigneur du Temps ! Imaginez tout ce qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre sur les deux races ! Et quel moyen de pression sur le Docteur !

Le chef des Blackos resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps pour lui d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire son responsable scientifique. Puis, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Ha ha ha ! Je ne me suis pas trompé en vous nommant à ce poste. Vous avez raison sur toute la ligne, soldat ! Bien joué mon petit. Vous pouvez disposer d'elles comme bon vous semble.

Et il sortit. Le scientifique attendit quelques instants et ne voyant pas le roi revenir, lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Alors il s'avança vers Rose.

- Pardon. Mais c'était pour ton bien.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et sortit. Dans le couloir, il trouva celui qui s'occupait de la fille du Docteur - ou plutôt qui tentait de se tenir aussi loin que possible de ses pleurs - et lui fit signe de le suivre vers les hangars.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il s'était laissé glisser le long d'un mur et il restait là, assis par terre, à regarder ses chaussures d'un air hagard. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu Rose mourir. Il devait rêver ! Ce devait être ça ! Ce devait être un horrible cauchemar. Dans quelques secondes, il se réveillerait et trouverait sa chère Rose paisiblement endormie à côté de lui. Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Il FALLAIT que ce soit un cauchemar. Il ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur le visage, priant de tous ses cœurs pour qu'il se réveille près de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à la même régie détruite, les écrans éteints, les cœurs en miettes.

Enragé, il se leva et dans un geste désespéré, il brisa le peu d'objets qui étaient encore debout.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Pourquoi lui enlevait-on toujours celle qu'il aimait ? D'abord Rose Tyler et maintenant Rose Noble ! Pourquoi la lui enlevait-on maintenant ? Maintenant qu'elle était devenue son égale ? Toutes les lignes du temps avaient convergé vers elle. La convergence vers Donna n'avait été que l'introduction à leur histoire. Pourquoi ? Pour mieux le faire souffrir, lui ? Il avait déjà tout donné à cet Univers, TOUT ! Et l'Univers continuait cependant à reprendre. N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? N'était-il donc qu'un jouet qu'une puissance supérieure manipulait à sa guise ? N'était-il destiné qu'à la souffrance et à la solitude ?

Exténué, brisé, le Docteur s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il venait de prendre une décision. Une décision que, quelques années plus tôt, il aurait qualifiée de folle, mais il était épuisé. Il n'interviendrait plus. Oh il continuerait à voyager, il était incapable de rester en place, mais plus jamais il ne viendrait en aide aux autres. Ce combat contre les Blackos serait son dernier. Il avait fait une promesse à Rose et il donnerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour la tenir. Il devait retrouver Sarah-Jane. Désormais, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était sa fille.

Fort de cette résolution, il retourna au TARDIS.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle avait mal. Chaque respiration la faisait souffrir. Alors c'était ainsi la mort ? Le noir et la souffrance ? Elle se morigéna. Si son sacrifice avait sauvé Sarah-Jane, alors elle accepterait tout sans hésitation.

«Oooouuuuuiiiiiiinnnnn !»

Le cri lui parvenait comme au travers d'un nuage. Ce cri lui semblait familier, mais c'était comme si elle avait tout oublié en dehors de la souffrance. Alors elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Elle se dit juste qu'elle ne devait pas être seule.

«Ouin !»

La douleur commençait à diminuer et elle entendait plus distinctement. Et ce qu'elle avait entendu la fit frissonner. Le cri, elle l'avait enfin reconnu. C'était un pleur. Un pleur de sa fille ! L'avaient-ils sacrifiée elle aussi pour s'assurer de la réussite de leur plan ? Les pleurs continuaient, incessants, désespérés. Alors Rose se mit à se débattre. Elle luttait dans le noir pour retrouver Sarah-Jane. Elle devait retrouver sa fille. Petit à petit, les sensations revenaient : d'abord ses pieds et ses doigts, puis ses bras, ses jambes, son dos et enfin, sa tête. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes, mais elle se fit violence. Millimètre par millimètre, ses paupières se soulevaient. La lumière lui faisait mal, mais elle s'en fichait. Rose luttait et criait le nom de sa fille. Malheureusement, seul un faible murmure passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Avide de retrouver son enfant, Rose lutta plus fort et elle finit par émerger du nuage de l'inconscience. Sa vue s'adapta et elle put rapidement discerner ce qui l'entourait.

Elle se trouvait dans un vaisseau sombre, péniblement éclairé par les quelques plafonniers qui se trouvait au-dessus des couchettes. Les quelques instruments de soin, proches des sources lumineuses, ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la fonction dudit vaisseau. La jeune femme constata qu'on l'avait confortablement installée. Deux matelas lui assurait un confort de couchage et de nombreux oreillers maintenaient sa tête et l'isolait du froid environnant.

Mais ce qui attira rapidement l'attention de la compagne du Docteur fut la présence d'un berceau plus loin sur sa droite. Les pleurs de Sarah-Jane semblaient provenir de cette direction. Souffrant encore, la jeune femme se tourna lentement. Et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Un Blacko tenait sa fille. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'elle avait recouvré, Rose s'assit et hurla.

- Rendez-la moi !

L'inconnu se retourna, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas de casque.

- Ravi de te revoir !

- Jack ?

Éberluée, et un peu rassurée, Rose se laissa aller contre les oreillers. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, Sarah-Jane tendant les bras vers elle en pleurant. Jack vint s'asseoir près de Rose et lui tendit sa fille.

- Rien de ce que j'ai fais n'a pu la calmer.

Rose ne répondit rien et se mit à bercer Sarah. La petite, sentant sa mère en confiance, s'endormit doucement, rassurée par les caresses de la jeune femme.

- Torchwood est sur cette affaire ?

Les yeux de Jack Harkness s'assombrirent. Cependant, il répondit avec le même sourire charmeur et enjoué que quelques instants plus tôt.

- Torchwood n'existe plus depuis cet été de 2009. J'opère seul.

Rose ne fut pas dupe. Derrière cette façade se cachait un homme qui avait trop souffert. Elle connaissait cette expression pour l'avoir déjà vu sur le visage du Docteur. Avant son évolution et la naissance de leur fille. Parfois, quand il regardait intensément Sarah-Jane, cette grande tristesse resurgissait dans ses yeux. Mais elle disparaissait presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Alors, elle serra la main de Jack en signe de soutien. Rapidement, le Capitaine passa à autre chose.

- Ce vaisseau est venu en reconnaissance, il y a quelques jours. Son pilote a commis deux ou trois meurtres avant que je l'arrête. J'ai pris sa place pour éviter la destruction de la Terre. Au fait, désolé de t'avoir tiré dessus. Il fallait que je donne le change.

- C'était toi derrière ce casque ?

- À ma décharge, j'avais passé l'arme en mode paralysant !

Et Jack partit d'un franc éclat de rire. Gagnée par sa bonne humeur, la jeune femme l'imita. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils se calmèrent.

- Alors tu as une fille ? Elle est ...

- Oui. Sarah-Jane est la fille du Docteur.

- Je peux... ?

- Bien sûr.

Et Rose lui passa la petite. Celle-ci se réveilla et découvrant le visage du Capitaine au-dessus d'elle, lui adressa un très beau sourire.

- Et tu es revenue depuis longtemps ?

Ne comprenant pas sa question, Rose dévisagea Jack

- Je te demande ça parce que tu es toujours la même qu'il y a vingt ans. Et comme le Docteur n'est sûrement pas resté à l'époque de ton retour...

La jeune femme comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Elle ressemblait tellement à Rose Tyler, dès leur première rencontre le Docteur le lui avait dit. Et elle avait pu le constater elle-même lorsque la Mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps s'était éveillée en elle. Techniquement, Rose Noble n'avait jamais rencontré Jack Harkness. Il n'existait que dans la mémoire que Donna avait léguée à sa fille.

- Capitaine, je ne suis pas Rose Tyler.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Gallifréen avait rejoint le TARDIS. Malheureusement, il était cloué au sol. La destruction du poste de fabrication du Bêta 42 n'avait permit de récupérer que les systèmes secondaires. Après une rapide vérification au radar, le Seigneur du Temps découvrit qu'un deuxième émetteur se trouvait en orbite. Et c'était ce deuxième poste qui paralysait les moteurs du TARDIS. Le Docteur enclencha une purge des systèmes, mais celle-ci très longue, impliquait l'ouverture complète du système de ventilation, permettant au gaz de continuer à s'infiltrer. Bien qu'en quantité moindre, le gaz empêcherait le vaisseau de décoller tant que les Blackos en maintiendrait la production. Désespéré de ne pouvoir tenir sa promesse, le Gallifréen éteignit les différents écrans de contrôle.

Le visage fermé, il s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe de couloirs.

_Il arrivait encore à Rose de se perdre dans ce dédale._

_« Tu devrais mettre des panneaux indicateurs ! »_

_À chaque fois, elle terminait cette phrase en riant._

Ses pas le ramenait toujours vers une porte en particulier. Mais il ne voulait pas la franchir. Pas maintenant. Probablement plus jamais. Une nouvelle porte bientôt scellée, une nouvelle blessure qui ne cicatriserait pas et qui saignerait pour le restant de ses jours. Il s'en éloigna. Il fuyait une porte. Si cette idée n'était pas aussi triste, il en aurait rit.

_Il avait la main sur la poignée quand Rose ouvrit la porte. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand elle l'aperçut._

Il était de nouveau devant cette porte. Alors il s'arrêta. Il la regarda, le visage exprimant toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il posa sa main sur le bois chaud et baissa la tête.

_Des rires s'échappait de la chambre. Il poussa la porte pour découvrir sa compagne essayant d'habiller leur fille pour leur sortie. Mais la petite s'amusait à faire l'exact contraire que ce que sa mère lui demandait. Alors, Rose entra dans le jeu de Sarah-Jane._

Il ne voulait pas franchir cette porte, mais il n'y avait que dans cette pièce qu'il voulait se trouver. Sa main tremblante saisit la poignée et la conscience du TARDIS vint l'envelopper de sa douce chaleur. Elle ne voulait pas être laissée de côté comme après la disparition de Rose Tyler. Elle aussi avait souffert, et elle souffrait encore.

_« - Docteur, j'ai une drôle de sensation. J'ai subitement l'envie d'aller dans la cuisine. Pourtant je n'ai pas faim._

_- Ah ? Je crois qu'on est bon pour un voyage à Cardiff !_

_- Quel rapport avec mon envie d'aller dans la cuisine ?_

_- Le TARDIS a besoin de faire le plein._

_- Tu ressent la même chose ?_

_- Plus ou moins._

_- Et on peut l'ignorer ?_

_- Yep. Mieux vaut éviter mais oui. Tu verras, tu t'y fera vite. »_

_Il avait terminé sa phrase avec son grand sourire ravi. Ce qui avait aussitôt fait naitre un magnifique sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme._

Il accepta, sentant au fond de lui-même qu'il deviendrait fou s'il restait seul. Ensemble, ils tournèrent la poignée. Le Docteur se retrouva face au lit qu'il partageait avec Rose.

_Le velours de sa peau._

Il s'approcha de ce lit où ils avaient tant partagé.

_Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le lit, se faisant face, Sarah-Jane entre eux. Il occupait leur fille pendant que Rose la changeait._

_« - Doucement, elle bouge trop ! Je n'arrive pas à la changer._

_- Elle tient de son père ! »_

_Il était très fier de sa réponse et il continua son jeu._

_« - Un peu trop parfois ! »_

_Surpris, il avait levé la tête. Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché sa bougeotte avant. Et, bien que le bien-être de Sarah-Jane passe avant tout, Rose aussi supportait assez mal l'inactivité qui régissait dorénavant leur vie. Il avait croisé le regard espiègle de sa compagne et ils avaient éclaté de rire en même temps. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Sarah-Jane._

Il laissa sa main glisser sur les couvertures à la place qu'occupait la jeune femme.

_La douceur de ses étreintes. La chaleur de son corps quand il l'enlaçait._

Il leva la tête et son regard tomba sur le berceau de Sarah-Jane.

_La douce chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Quand Novice Hame la lui avait tendu._

_« C'est une magnifique petite fille. Félicitations Docteur. »_

Le Fluffy s'y trouvait. Il avait rapidement adopté le nom que sa fille avait donné à la peluche.

_Sa petite voix. Sa manière de se blottir dans ses bras quand elle s'endormait._

Il se revit ramener le Fluffy en courant quelques heures plus tôt. Il prit la peluche en souriant faiblement et s'assit sur leur lit.

_Le visage ravi de Rose quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait voulu leur apporter le Noël dont la jeune femme avait toujours rêvé. Le visage étincelant de joie de Sarah-Jane quand elle avait découvert sa peluche et ses capacités._

Il caressa la truffe et les oreilles de l'animal. Sa compagne lui reprocherait son choix d'arrêter de se battre. Il le savait. Elle ne voudrait pas le voir baisser les bras de cette manière. Alors il revint sur sa décision. En hommage à Rose et Sarah-Jane, il continuerait comme avant ! Rose et Sarah-Jane.

_Rose et Sarah étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre et le regardait en souriant. Ils étaient heureux. Trop heureux ?_

Un froid immense s'empara de lui. Une nouvelle fois, on lui avait arraché les deux cœurs. Serrant la peluche de sa fille, il baissa de nouveau la tête et laissa ses pleurs couler. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et le TARDIS. Comme à la fin de la Guerre du Temps. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus nulle part où aller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose déposa Sarah-Jane dans son berceau. La petite semblait fascinée par Jack.

- On dirait que je lui plais !

- Stop ! On ne flirte pas avec ma fille !

- Oh non, elle est bien trop jeune pour moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je préfère me tenir loin de la colère du Docteur !

- Capitaine, on pourrais peut-être se tutoyer. C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours grâce à la mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps.

- Très bien. Mais ne commence pas à agir comme le Docteur ! Il m'arrive de dire juste bonjour.

La jeune femme sourit à son nouvel ami. Le deal était juste. Et il avait assez du Docteur pour le reprendre. Elle reporta son attention sur Sarah-Jane et garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Où est-il, Jack ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas encore là ?

- Ce doit être à cause du Bêta 42.

- Bêta 42 ? Il doit paralyser le TARDIS !

- Comment tu sais ça ? À part manipuler l'extrapolateur, je ne peux rien faire sur le vaisseau !

- Leçons de conduite. Ou plutôt de vol.

- Bref, un des émetteurs se trouvait à Londres. Le Docteur l'a détruit. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont voulu te tuer.

- Seulement un des émetteurs ? Il y en a d'autres ?

- Un seul. Sur le vaisseau, donc...

- La production de gaz continue. Empêchant ainsi le TARDIS de décoller ! Oh Docteur !

Il devait se sentir tellement impuissant, tellement misérable de ne pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

- Tu veux le rassurer ?

Rose acquiesça. Le Capitaine se saisit d'un communicateur, le régla et le lui tendit avant de s'éloigner.

- Docteur ?

- Kkkkrrrrsssshhhhh kkkkrrrssssshhhhh ...

- Docteur ?

- ...

La connexion ne se faisait pas. La jeune femme se tourna vers Jack et lui rendit le communicateur. Puis, elle retourna se pencher au-dessus du berceau de Sarah. Le Capitaine avait eu le temps d'apercevoir des larmes briller dans les yeux de Rose. Ils étaient vraiment attachés l'un à l'autre. Il vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci pleurait silencieusement sur la souffrance que devait ressentir le Gallifréen. Jack pouvait voir que ces deux êtres seraient complètement perdus l'un sans l'autre. Il en avait été témoin un peu plus tôt. Il savait que le Docteur avait souffert quand il avait perdu Rose Tyler. Mais là, il l'avait vécut en direct. Rose Noble ne l'avait pas entendu crier son désespoir, mais Jack si. C'était le cri d'un homme à qui on arrachait une partie de son âme.

- Il va trouver un moyen. Kaltouk pense que personne ne peut se relever de la blessure qu'il lui a infligé. Mais il ne connait pas le Docteur aussi bien que nous. Il va se battre. Ce sont ses blessures qui le pousse à aller de l'avant. Il va trouver un moyen. Et on va tout faire pour l'aider.

Rose ravala un sanglot et sourit faiblement à son ami. Jack avait raison et elle devait se montrer digne de son compagnon.

- Où est cet émetteur ?

Jack retourna vers l'ordinateur de bord et fit signe à Rose de le rejoindre. Il lui montra le plus court chemin pour se rendre à la salle concernée.

- Ici, près des réacteurs. Le seul problème, c'est que si on s'en approche, ils vont immédiatement le détecter. Et dans ses cas-là, bye bye la couverture.

- On pourrait prétexter un simple problème moteur. Je crois qu'ils utilisent des réacteurs nucléaires. Ou un problème d'émission.

- J'y ai pensé, mais ils ont des moniteurs qui surveillent le fonctionnement des machines. J'ai essayé de les pirater, mais rien n'y a fait.

Rose se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Il devait bien y avoir une solution ! Qu'aurait fait le Docteur ? C'est alors que le Capitaine poussa une exclamation d'impuissance.

- Si seulement j'avais le système informatique de Tosh ! Couplé à celui du TARDIS, on dev...

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que si j'avais le système informatique de Tosh couplé à celui du TARDIS...

- C'est ça la solution !

- Euh...

Jack regardait Rose sans comprendre.

- Mais oui, c'est très simple ! Qu'est-ce que les Blackos craignent le plus ?

- Le Docteur ?

- Exactement ! C'est pourquoi ils ont été jusqu'à paralyser le TARDIS.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme avait adopté la même attitude que son compagnon lorsqu'il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

- Jack, les Blackos ont des détecteurs de signes vitaux ?

- Euh, oui.

- Les patrouilles en sont équipées ?

- Euh, non.

- Parfait ! Comment reconnaitraient-ils le Docteur ?

- Deux signes vitaux sur une seule silhouette égal deux cœurs.

- Donc s'il était déguisé, personne dans les couloirs ne pourrait le reconnaitre.

Rose sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Combien de temps mettront-ils pour réagir ?

- Ils vont attendre de voir où il va et ils vont envoyer les patrouilles. Je dirais dix minutes environ. Attends, je vérifie.

L'immortel se concentra sur son écran.

- Toutes les patrouilles sont parquées dans leurs quartiers. Donc, ils mettront bien dix minutes pour traverser le vaisseau. Quel est ton plan ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était trop occupée à réunir quelques outils qui pourraient lui servir. Elle débarrassa ensuite Jack de son manteau et se saisit du casque. Arrivée près de la porte du vaisseau ambulance, elle se tourna vers le Capitaine.

- Veille sur Sarah. Si je ne reviens pas, ramène-la au Docteur. Et, juste dis-lui...

Le regard de la compagne du Gallifréen se voila et elle étouffa un sanglot.

- Dis-lui...

Ses yeux étaient tournés vers Jack, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle regardait juste en arrière, vers les magnifiques moments qu'elle et le Docteur avaient partagés.

- Oh, il sait !

Et sur ces mots, elle se coiffa du casque et retira sa bio-bague. Aussitôt, toutes les alarmes se mirent à sonner. Et Rose sorti.

Le Capitaine se rua alors sur les détecteurs pour la guider.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le Roi des Blackos fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle de commande.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les alarmes se sont-elles déclenchées ? Si vous avez encore fait une fausse manipulation, ...

- Votre ... Votre Maj... Majesté... C'est... C'est... C'est...

- Mais parlez espèce de triple bouses de vers de terre !

- C'est... Le Docteur, Altesse !

- Le Docteur ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Personne n'aurait osé interrompre les pensées de Kaltouk.

- On va lui faire une drôle de surprise. Envoyez les patrouilles. Ainsi que l'Équipe de l'Ombre. Je ne veux aucun retour de leur part tant qu'ils n'auront pas capturé le Seigneur du Temps.

- À vos ordres, votre Clarté.

L'ordre fut lancé. Le Roi Kaltouk s'assit sur le fauteuil de commandement, et aussitôt, un écran géant se déploya, montrant les moindres faits et gestes de tous les êtres vivants présents à bord. Parmi toutes les petites silhouettes violacées, on pouvait en distinguer une rouge qui se dirigeait vers la salle des machines.

- Que toutes les patrouilles se dirigent vers la salle des réacteurs !

- Mais votre Altesse, on ne...

- Pas de discussion ou je vous envoie tous croupir dans les mines de sel.

- À vos ordres. À toutes les patrouilles...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose arrivait à la salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et entra. Malgré l'abondance de vapeur, la jeune femme trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : une petite centrale de chauffe alternative, proche des systèmes de refroidissement et d'échappement. La compagne du Docteur bénit la richesse de la Mémoire des Seigneurs du Temps et se mit à étudier le dispositif. Il était étrangement simple. Tant mieux. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, plus vite elle et Sarah-Jane pourraient partir d'ici. À peine allait-elle commencer à travailler que Jack activa le communicateur du casque.

- Mauvaise nouvelle ! Toutes les patrouilles se dirigent vers toi. L'une d'elle n'était répertoriée nulle part. Et elle s'approche.

- Combien de temps ?

- Moins de trois minutes !

- J'ai largement le temps !

Elle avait voulu le rassurer. Elle devait être calme pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Aussi Rose tenta-t-elle de faire taire la sourde angoisse qui commençait à lui nouer les entrailles. Elle devait se mettre au travail.

Deux fils coupés, un tube dérivé et un circuit fermé mis en place plus tard, il ne lui restait plus que quelques soudures à faire pour consolider le tout.

- Une minute, reviens !

- J'ai presque fini. Donne-moi un peu de temps !

- Impossible ! Ils sont quasiment sur toi. Sors de là !

- C'est bon ! J'ai fini.

Elle laissa en plan ses outils et quitta la salle. Rose tomba sur la première patrouille trois pas plus loin. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour sans griller sa couverture. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Elle se trouvait près d'un placard. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Avez-vous vu le Docteur, soldat ?

- Je vous attendais ! Il est dans ce placard. Permission de parler, monsieur ?

Rose croisait mentalement les doigts pour que cette excuse stupide ne semble pas trop suspecte à leurs yeux.

- Permission accordée !

- Je suggère d'attendre les autres patrouilles pour agir. Il ne doit pas nous échapper !

- Bonne suggestion. Soldats, serrez les rangs !

Rose ne pouvait espérer un meilleur camouflage. Les Blackos l'entourèrent, masquant ainsi sa signature vitale. Les autres patrouilles ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et se placèrent autour de la première, chaque nouvelle signature masquant un peu plus la jeune femme. Quand toutes les positions furent marquées, Rose remit discrètement sa bio-bague. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre les réactions de la salle de commandes. Et le Roi ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester.

- Où est-il passé ? Commandant !

- Il est dans le placard, Votre Clarté. Nous attendons votre ordre !

- Triple andouille ! Il n'y a personne dans ce placard. Trouvez-le moi ! Vous l'avez croisé !

- Votre Maj... Ma... Ma... Majesté, nous n'avons vu personne.

L'atmosphère devenait électrique.

- Je ne vous savais pas aveugle commandant ! Alors débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais trouvez-le moi ! Sinon, je vous arracherais moi-même ces yeux qui ne vous servent à rien !

Les patrouilles se mirent en mouvement. Rose prit bien garde de suivre celle qui se dirigeait vers le hangar. Arrivée à destination, le chef de patrouille ordonna une fouille complète. La jeune femme devait intervenir.

- Monsieur, je vais fouiller l'ambulance.

Il lui fit un signe évasif. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur et adressa un signe à Jack lui signifiant d'attendre. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à dix et se plaça dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Monsieur, il n'est pas ici !

- Soldats, passons au garde-manger !

- Monsieur, le chef scientifique aurait besoin de moi pour protéger la fille de la compagne du Docteur. Et s'il vient la chercher, nous pourrons l'arrêter.

- Très bien, permission accordée ! En avant, marche !

Quelques instants plus tard, le vaisseau que Jack avait emprunté au vrai chef scientifique s'éloignait du vaisseau-mère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Commandant ! Au rapport !

- N-n-n-n... Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé Votre Altesse. Il a disparu.

- Votre Majesté, il y a un problème !

- QUOI ?

- Une surchauffe dans le circuit de refroidissement.

- Réparez-moi ça !

- Impossible, nous avons déjà atteint le seuil critique.

- Raaaaa ! DOCTEUR !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ainsi, tu as deux cœurs ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Rose fut coupée par une violente secousse qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Jack activa le radar arrière pendant que Rose s'occupait de Sarah-Jane, effrayée par la secousse. Quand le Capitaine se retourna, la jeune femme compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Jack ?

- Le vaisseau-mère a été réduit en poussière !

- Quoi ? Mais... Comment ?

- Il a explosé de l'intérieur.

Rose resta à regarder Jack, hagarde. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes que son visage se ferma.

- Rose, ça va ?

- Oui.

- Et Sarah ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et continua à bercer sa fille. Voyant qu'il n'aurait rien de plus que ce simple hochement de tête, l'immortel préféra garder le silence et se reconcentra sur son plan de vol. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se posait à quelques rues du lieu d'atterrissage du TARDIS. Rose déposa Sarah-Jane dans son berceau et Jack vint lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui. Mais elle vient de s'endormir. Je préfèrerais ne pas la réveiller. Tu peux la garder le temps...

- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- S'il te plaît.

L'immortel l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte, la compagne du Docteur le rappela.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien.

Et il sorti.

Jack parti, Rose se pencha sur le berceau de la petite fille. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Elle avait l'air si calme. La journée avait été particulièrement riche en émotions, mais aucun cauchemar ne semblait vouloir venir troubler son sommeil. De nombreuses autres questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais elle les tint à l'écart. Il serait grand temps de s'y consacrer quand elles seraient toutes les deux à l'abri. Rose laissa courir son doigt le long de la joue de Sarah-Jane.

- Éloignez-vous de ma fille !

Cette voix familière rassura la jeune femme. Et un tendre sourire étirait ses lèvres quand elle se retourna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'alarme du TARDIS se mit à retentir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait que s'abandonner à cet abîme de douleur. Aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de se lever. Cependant, l'alarme continuait à mugir inlassablement. Irrité, le Docteur quitta leur chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Un écran radar l'attendait. Deux vaisseaux y étaient représentés, l'un d'eux proche de l'explosion. Ce qui se produisit presque immédiatement après que le Docteur ait prit connaissance des informations dont le TARDIS lui faisait part. Mais ce n'est pas l'explosion qui l'intéressa. Le second vaisseau était un vaisseau-ambulance ! L'espoir refleurit dans ses cœurs. Sarah-Jane avait peut-être eu une chance de s'en sortir. Il récupéra les coordonnées d'atterrissage et sorti en trombe du TARDIS, prenant à peine le temps d'attraper son trench-coat au passage.

Suivant les indications de son fidèle sonique, il arriva peu de temps après l'atterrissage. Une haute silhouette familière s'avançait déjà vers lui.

- Docteur ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Où est-elle ?

- Je vais bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

- Jack, où est ma fille ? Dites-moi que vous savez ce qu'elle est devenue !

- Elle est dans le vaisseau a...

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ?

Le Gallifréen, furieux de l'inconscience de son ami, se mit à courir vers l'ambulance.

- On ne vous a jamais dit qu'on ne laisse jamais un bébé seul ?

- Je ne vous aie jamais dit qu'elle était seule !

Mais son ami était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre, même avec son ouïe surdéveloppée. Jack le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait affirmé à Rose quelques heures avant.

Il courrait à perdre haleine. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il avait besoin de voir sa fille, de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien, de la serrer dans ses bras. Il avait fait une promesse à Rose. Il ne lui restait plus que Sarah-Jane. Enfin il posa les pieds sur la passerelle et déboucha dans l'ambulance. À quelques mètres sur sa gauche, se trouvait un berceau. Sa fille était là ! Cependant, une silhouette était penchée au-dessus du petit lit. Une silhouette couverte par un long manteau militaire. Un Blacko ! Comment un Blacko avait-il pu se glisser à bord sans que Jack s'en rende compte ? Le sang du Docteur ne fit qu'un tour. Cette fois, il n'hésiterait pas.

- Éloignez-vous de ma fille !

La forme se releva lentement, laissant petit à petit découvrir une magnifique chevelure dorée. Il n'osait pas y croire. Lorsque l'ombre se retourna, un tendre sourire éclairait son visage. Un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ses cœurs ratèrent un battement. Comment... ? Il l'avait vu... ? Était-il en train de rêver ?

- Rose !

Elle acquiesça légèrement. Il s'avança alors prudemment vers elle. Il ne voulait pas que son magnifique songe s'évanouisse dans les airs. D'abord un pas, puis deux et il accéléra progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu es vivante !

Indéniablement, les deux cœurs de Rose faisaient écho aux siens. Il laissa couler ses larmes, mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Il sentait ses larmes à elle dans son cou. Alors, il la serra plus fort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Il la serrait contre lui autant qu'il pouvait. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. Au comble du bonheur, il la fit tournoyer.

- Tu es vivante ! Tu es vivante ! Tu es vivante !

Il avait cru la perdre. Mais elle était là ! Elle était bien là, les bras passés autour de son cou, se lovant contre lui.

- On est là, Docteur. Avec toi.

Le Gallifréen mit fin à leur étreinte. Mais il ne lâcha pas la femme qu'il aimait pour autant. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher de peur qu'elle disparaisse. Doucement, il repoussa une mèche qui barrait ce visage aimé, et il laissa sa main s'attarder dans ses cheveux blonds. Quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Rose.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Sarah n'a rien.

- Et toi ?

La jeune femme cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon.

- Ramène-nous à la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose regardait son compagnon dormir.

Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait besoin de temps. En rentrant, il l'avait presque forcée à aller se reposer.

_« - Je dois d'abord prévenir maman et grand-père._

_- Je m'en charge. Va te reposer !_

_- Et Sarah-Ja..._

_- Je m'en occupe aussi ! »_

_Elle n'avait pas objecté, lui avait confié leur fille et s'était éloignée vers leur chambre. En sortant, elle l'avait entendu discuter avec Wilf au téléphone._

_« Elles vont bien. Rose vous embrasse... Oui, je vous le promets... »_

_Une fois dans le lit, Rose avait adopté la position fœtale et avait essayé de s'endormir. Sans succès. Ses idées noires étaient revenues la hanter. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que le Docteur l'avait rejointe. Il avait couché Sarah-Jane avant de venir entourer sa compagne de ses bras protecteurs. Elle avait senti qu'il la regardait. Mais elle avait fait semblant de dormir. Quelque chose en elle l'empêchait de croiser le regard du Gallifréen. Elle ne s'était tournée vers lui que quand il s'était endormi, plusieurs heures plus tard._

Et depuis, elle le regardais dormir. Pour une fois, les rôles étaient inversés. Comme il dormait très peu, c'était toujours lui qui veillait sur son sommeil. Son compagnon la serrait contre lui. Pour ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

La jeune femme passa sa main sur la joue rugueuse de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Des perles salées avaient cascadé le long de cette joue. Certains des sillons qu'elles y avaient laissé étaient encore visibles. D'un geste tendre, la jeune femme les effaça. Elle avait toujours besoin de le sentir près d'elle, mais là, en ce moment précis, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Pour pouvoir faire le point.

Sarah-Jane se mit à pleurer. Rose s'éloigna doucement de son compagnon. Soudain, celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et une douloureuse plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres. La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la tempe, et laissant ses lèvres errer près de son oreille, elle le rassura.

- Je vais juste voir Sarah.

Il soupira doucement, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un cauchemar, et la laissa partir. La petite regardait sa mère en pleurant. Mais la voir avait tout de même calmé un peu ses pleurs. Dans ces petits yeux, la fille de Donna put lire que Sarah-Jane avait revécu le moment où leurs geôliers l'avait arrachée des bras de sa mère. Rose la sortie de son lit et la serra contre elle.

- Je suis là, ma puce. C'est fini. On est en sécurité maintenant.

Elle berça Sarah-Jane en lui chantant une chanson de son invention, mélange de comptines terriennes et gallifréennes. Rapidement, sa fille sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Rose la garda contre elle encore quelques minutes avant de la recoucher. Elle caressa doucement la petite tête et y déposa un doux baiser. À pas feutrés, elle s'éloigna du berceau mais ne rejoignit pas leur lit. Elle s'avança vers la porte et avant de sortir, elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois son compagnon dormir.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Comme le Docteur, Rose laissa sa main glisser sur la Cheminée du Temps. Elle sentait un poids énorme sur ses épaules, elle se sentait oppressée. Elle avait besoin d'air. Sa seule échappatoire lui apparut être les portes du TARDIS. Aussi, la jeune femme s'avança vers elles et le vaisseau les ouvrit. Le TARDIS était en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la galaxie de la pomme. Cette construction d'étoiles et de planètes était magnifique. Une des plus belles de l'Univers.

Rose se sentait toute petite face à ce spectacle. Et il avait habituellement le mérite de la calmer. Sauf aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans leur chambre. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Aussi se perdit-elle dans la contemplation de cet assemblage aussi complexe qu'harmonieux.

Deux caresses familières sur ses bras la tirèrent de sa torpeur.

- Tu ne dormais plus quand je suis sortie !

- Non. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Sarah-Jane dort ?

- Le TARDIS nous préviendra si elle se réveille. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui.

- Rose !

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer. Le Gallifréen la força gentiment à lui faire face.

- Regarde-moi !

Elle lui fit signe que non, mais il passa sa main sur son visage de manière à ce qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Et il y lu une détresse infinie.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Docteur ? Quel exemple je donne à Sarah-Jane ? Comment je vais pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas plus forte ?

- Doucement, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Rose prit une profonde inspiration, saccadée par des sanglots, avant de continuer.

- L'explosion du vaisseau. Je crois que c'est de ma faute. J'avais peu de temps et j'ai dû faire une erreur. J'ai relié le système de régulation de chaleur au circuit de refroidissement du vaisseau. Mais rien n'aurait dû exploser !

- Hey ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Rien ? Docteur, mais je les ai tués ! Tous ! Ils sont morts. J'aurais dû faire autrement. TU aurais fait autrement ! Je les ai tués. Et ça me déchire. Une partie de moi se sent coupable et souffre le martyr, et l'autre se sent soulagée de leur disparition. C'est ce ... « soulagement » qui me rend malade. Quelle mère suis-je donc ?

- Une bonne mère !

Cette réflexion interloqua Rose et elle regarda le Gallifréen sans comprendre.

- Ils se sont attaqués à notre famille. C'est ton instinct maternel. Quelle mère serais-tu si tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour Sarah ?

- Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

- Ta part d'humanité.

- Je ne suis plus humaine. Je devrais être comme toi !

- Non, Rose. Tu as gardé une part d'humanité. Et c'est la plus belle part de toi, ta plus grande force. La mort touche les Humains beaucoup plus qu'elle n'atteint les Seigneurs du Temps. Nous passons plus vite à autre chose. Alors, je t'en supplie, ne deviens pas cette personne lâche que je suis devenu au fil des ans.

- Docteur tu n'...

- Tu sais mieux que quiconque que je n'ai cessé de fuir. Et en particulier mes sentiments. Et je n'espère qu'une chose, une seule, c'est que Sarah-Jane ai hérité de ta force.

Le Gallifréen plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Des traces de culpabilité demeuraient dans ses yeux, des traces qui resteraient à jamais ancrées en elle. Mais elle semblait aller mieux.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et vint trouver refuge dans les bras de son compagnon. Ceux-ci vinrent se refermer sur elle et il appuya sa joue sur les cheveux de Rose. Elle pleurait encore doucement, elle savait qu'elle resterait marquée à vie, mais le poids qui l'empêchait de respirer s'était envolé. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras protecteurs, elle se sentait chez elle, aussi ses larmes se tarirent.

- Merci !

Le Docteur lui déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête. Ce simple geste fit que la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.

- Docteur, je t'aime !

Il la regarda en souriant tendrement.

- Rose Noble... Je vous aime !

Ils rirent doucement ensemble. Tous deux savaient combien il lui était difficile de dire ces mots. Rose lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de capturer les lèvres de son compagnon. Aussitôt, ce dernier répondit avec passion à ce baiser. Malheureusement pour eux, le TARDIS activa les haut-parleurs, et ils purent entendre les pleurs de frustration de leur fille. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser en riant, mais ils restèrent tendrement enlacés. Rose parla la première.

- On dirait que Sarah-Jane est jalouse de sa maman !

- Ou de son papa !

Ils repartirent dans un franc éclat de rire, et c'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

* * *

Voilà cette fic est désormais terminée. Mais pas les aventures de Rose. On se retrouve bientôt avec de nouvelles fics.


End file.
